The invention relates to a conveyor system for the implementation of mass-production, high packing density, disc-shaped information carriers, particularly digital, optically readable audion compact discs (CDs), by use of disc magazines that can be moved from work station to work station on conveyor trucks or conveyor belts.
Production of the compact disc (CD) wherein such a conveyor system is utilized is disclosed in the reference Funktechnik 37 (1982), No. 12, pages 502-504, particularly page 503, incorporated herein by reference. The information which is applied to such a CD in the form of a spiral track exhibits extremely small dimensions on the order of 1 .mu.m in order to achieve a high information recording density on such a disc exhibiting a diameter of 12 cm. Since this information is imperceptible to normal eyes or to optical equipment normally employed in the work place, it must be guaranteed that disc-shaped workpieces having different information are kept apart with high reliability during the course of manufacture, since a faultless production sequence could not be maintained otherwise.